


Flight

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Aftermath, F/M, Good Tony feels, flight, sorta fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes a well-earned break as cleanup starts to wind down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

They were all busy, in the aftermath of the ultimate superhero team origin battle. They found out Coulson had survived (Fury thought he was dead too, so they were willing to at least half forgive him), Pepper arrived back at the tower and latched onto Tony whenever he wasn't out with the others trying to clean up the city, and there was oodles of paperwork to be done regarding the Avengers official status.

Tony, stuck the face of the Avengers and always in the public eye, didn't really have a chance to get away from it all. Ever, really, until Pepper noticed he was going to explode and gave him a few hours off to go flying.

'Flight testing' was their private code for 'go blow off steam until you're handleable again'. 

Tony's suits had all been repaired. He slipped into the mark VI, throwing himself off of the balcony and into the skies.

He would never be able to describe the adrenaline rush. Rhodey, the other Air Force guys, they just got it. He hung suspended between the ocean and the sky, and saw nothing but blue and sparkling red and gold.

For the first time in over a month, Tony was relaxed. Free.

* * *

"Hello, Pepper, have you seen Tony around?" Bruce asked as he let his bag fall to the floor.

"Bruce!" She grinned at him. "Back so soon?"

He shuffled his feet a little. "The lure of a decent lab was pretty freaking powerful."

"Tony's out flying." There was a little relief in her voice. "First chance he's had to get out since the Chitauri." Gold flashed past he open window, and Bruce looked out over the ocean.

Iron Man spun loops and broke height records before zooming down to skim the tips of the waves. He dangled between earth and sky, sparkling and peaceful.

"I can wait." Bruce smiled.

* * *

Steve frowned at all the people taking pictures of the Ironman swooping through the air at impossible speeds. There was work to do; he didn't understand how Tony was so carefree.

"Everything's finally back to normal, huh mama? He hasn't been out flying for a long time, has he?"

"No, sweetheart, he's been busy fixing everything."

"Does that mean it's all fixed up good now?"

"As good as he can. Oh, yes, look, the iron spotters are coming now." Scattered groups of people wearing red and gold scarves and holding Walkie talkies were everywhere, laughing like they'd never have the chance again.

"He's _our_ superhero." An old man told Steve, catching the bewildered look on his face. "Glad he's finally flying free again."

* * *

Clint and Natasha were hanging out on a rooftop when the whine of repulsors interrupted the silence.

Tony sped by, rising into the air before falling towards earth, catching himself at the last moment with a whoop they could barely hear.

Clint grinned, a little wistful. "I kinda wonder what it's like to fly."

"Birdbrain." Natasha said, but her eyes were a little awed as well.

"In your dreams. Wanna run by the tower today, see if we can get any new toys?"

She unfolded her legs gracefully. "Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the idea of the iron spotters goes to [AnonEhouse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse) in the work [Iron Spotting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/406981/chapters/672376>).


End file.
